


Broken Bones 断骨

by orphan_account



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Broken Bones 断骨

章一 父辈

00.  
我想我足够了解那个叫耶稣的男人。我难以否认我曾渴慕他，从灵魂乃至身体，尽管后来有一日我突然醒悟，我对于耶稣的占有欲望仅仅来自于我对于耶和华的反骨，但，这又有什么所谓呢？那个故事已经过去，所有的一切都已然在耶和华的安排之下落下了帷幕。  
至于那个曾经与我一般对那个男人满怀渴慕的犹大，早已经随着耶稣的离去而被历史的波澜吞没。这个故事没有所谓的开始，亦没有所谓的结局，它如何发展，全然来自于你的想象。

 

01.  
时至今日，那日的光景仍在犹大的脑海之中回旋，像是一声尖利的呼救，又像是一柄尖刀，缓慢而又剧烈地刺入犹大的心脏，迫使他鲜血淋漓地行走在这喧嚣的尘世间。剧烈的疼痛使他意识模糊、无从思考，但他始终活着，尽管思想与肉体早已经褪离得一干二净。  
那不过是十分寻常的一日。彼时加利利的烈日带着恶意地照射在苍茫贫瘠的土地之上，犹大斜靠在斑驳的石墙旁，他因为一场争执而断了腿，像是大部分加利利的行人一般，愤愤而又不安的诅咒着世界。  
耶稣是那时候出现在他的眼前的。犹大仍旧清晰地记得，那时的耶稣不像而今那般神圣而又疏远，亦不像那时在加利利的芸芸众生一样充满着对于俗世的渴慕与贪婪。耶稣只是安静地站在那里，对他微笑着伸出手。耶稣那浅棕色的头发在绚烂的日光之下反射出斑驳的光线，圣洁的，仿佛《历法》之中所描述的天使。  
“我与你分享着相同的命运，我可以治愈你的痛苦。”耶稣的声音十分轻柔，像是夏季加利利的暖风，带着些许儒糯，细腻而温柔地刮在犹大粗糙的脸颊。  
犹大因为刺目的阳光而微眯着眼睛，他抬起头看向耶稣，不置一词：“你要如何治愈我的痛苦？”他闷哼，讽刺地笑了，“凭借你那话语之中所传来的无力？”  
耶稣只是微笑着看向他：“我知道你想死。”他的语气带着十足的确信，“我甚至知道你为何去寻死。”他轻轻地叹了一口气，“你为何不站起来，跟随我，我将向你展示一个新的世界，一个你所不会感到失望的世界。”  
犹大冷漠地看向耶稣，声音带着难以置信与轻蔑，“可这个世界已经足够恶意。”他掩盖不住自己的惊讶，“你如何知道我想死？”  
耶稣只是伸出手，带着善意的看向他。犹大沉默着，任由尴尬的气氛在此刻长存，末了，他伸出自己的手，不经意间地触碰至耶稣那温暖的手心。一串热源迅速地自他的手掌向上传播，尔后逐渐在他的身体之处扩散开来，像是根繁叶茂的苍天之树，枝叶在过于浓烈的日光之下快速蔓生。  
他咽了咽喉咙，就着耶稣伸出的手，缓缓地站起身来。他看向对方那深邃的眼眸——那双带着希望与艰烈的双瞳。最终，他深深地吸了一口气，“我主。”他清晰地听见自己的声音，“我愿意跟随你。”  
耶稣只是笑了，在熠熠的阳光之下，紧紧地拉住了犹大的手。

***  
实际上，在犹大那过于浅显的人生里，他从未体味过过这种温暖，尽管他行走在加利利炙热至不真实的土地之上，任由黄沙与炎热席卷他的身体，他亦从未有过这种体验。温暖这个词语像是从未在他的内心扎根，短暂而又迅速地擦过他的肩膀，他摩挲着温暖的余热，试图重新唤醒对于逝去的暖意的回忆，却从未成功过。  
与耶稣在一起的日子是犹大从未体验过的光景。在他的家乡加略，人们是冷漠而又无情的。他们带着嘲讽的眼神看着世界，捧掬一把恶意，将它们随着风散播出去。他们的话题大抵上是金钱或是利益，在他们那愚昧的思想里，信仰与希望从不曾存在过。  
犹大的母亲无数次教导他，“你所需要看见的，只有利益。没有任何人会无条件的帮助你，包括你的天父。”  
他从未知道上帝是何人，对于上帝，他仅有的印象不过是每日餐饭前所需要祷告的对象。年少时他的不曾理解过那些冗长至极的悼词，甚至因为家中从无饮酒而感到困惑。在他的印象之中，饮酒会客是一门极为深刻的学问。他捧读着《吉尔伽美什》[1]，对其中塑造的黄金之王感到兴趣非凡，他向往着那些高尚的生活，那些穿着洁净华美的衣物，捧持着金盆玉器，每日所谈论的不过是哲学与道义的生活。  
当他长至成年，思想逐渐被加略腐朽的空气熏陶腐蚀，他开始对于自己年少时的虚渺幻想嗤之以鼻，仿佛那些破碎的回忆本不应该存在一般。就像，他本不应该遇见耶稣一般。  
这是极为正确的，他本就不应该遇见他，握住他伸出的那只手，因着那片刻的温暖跟随于他。

\------------------------------------

[1]在《吉尔伽美什》中，文明与饮酒会客挂钩。这里有暗讽当时罗马大势推崇角斗士之意。

 

02.

在犹还未大成年的时候，他时常在睡梦中想象自己行走在一片广阔的水域之上。彼时的天气尚是晴朗，粼粼的湖面反射着颜色早已越及了湖蓝色的天。远处的海平面在他的的视线里迅速地扩散开来，最终在遥远的、难以捉摸到边际的未知处彻底融合在了一起。水域的四周环绕一片森林，苍翠的树叶与枯棕色的树枝遥相辉映，层层叠叠。它们随着风顾盼招摇，摇动着粗壮的身躯。这一切最终在犹大的眼中聚首，在他的遥远处留下些许令人难忘的光景[2]。  
他就这样行走在湖面之上，他的双脚未曾沾染上这片海域所特有的咸涩气息。而带着鱼腥味的风微微地吹刮着他的头发，最终将那些坚硬的、自海水而来的盐粒携带至他因为曝晒而微微黝黑的脸上。  
他就这样行走着，直至黎明的到来，阳光透过镂空的樟木窗微微斜射自他的脸上。他因为炎热而从梦中突然惊醒，他的神智尚且还不够明晰。他只是模模糊糊地感到一阵带着炙热的麻痒从他的脸部传来，于是他下意识地伸出手，意识不清地依靠着感觉去捕捉那份不适，最终，像是一切希望都落了空，他只能触摸到自己因为微微出汗而发烫的皮肤。  
他叹了一口气，彻底地从梦境中惊醒，他的一日在此刻又一次循环往复地开始。那些混合着泥巴味、标榜着亲近天父的祷告也接应而来。当他结束了每一日的必修的祈祷后，他便又一次随着家人前往田边，开始如同往常的劳作。  
他在麦田里麻木地挥舞着锄头，毫无目的地盯着地面。他想他应该是空洞无知的。在他的家乡，人们怀着对于耶路撒冷的希望欣欣然地离开了他们居住的土地。那时的他们是野性而又难以驯化的，他们的眼中仅仅充斥着带着铜臭味的欲望，他们渴求着权利以及用铜做成的金币，仿佛那些带着尘世气息的东西是他们生命之中的不二目标。  
那时的犹大兴许与他们一样，在每日祷告的间隙，总是会抽出点异样的心思去思考着远离加略的一切。在他幻想的世界里，人们安居乐业，不愁衣食，他们笑着执起彼此的手，轻声细语地交谈。与他的家乡是那么的不同。  
于是，当他的亲人全部魂归故里，他终于带着这份幻想离开了加略，离开了日复一日耕种的土地，离开了这个他毫无留恋的故乡。他毫不悲哀，甚至了无牵挂，仿佛他只是一个旅途匆匆的行人，仅在加略露宿了一段时间——但这段时间实在是过于漫长，漫长至他成年，所有年少的梦想都风化成干，所有的希望都已经随着年岁的增长而逝去。  
他感到无可奈何，却也不能明说。

\---------------------------------------------

[2]犹大行走在水面上与耶稣在四福音走行走在水面上的神迹对应。

他从未向耶稣诉说过他年少时的经历，仿佛那些掺杂着泥土腥气的回忆是丝毫不能言说的秘密，它们只能永远地保留在犹大早已经封闭的心中，即便死亡也不能开启他的内心。但耶稣也从未问起过。  
每当彼得鲁莽地试图询问关于犹大的来历时，犹大只能尴尬地笑笑，以请求的目光看向耶稣。于是耶稣缓缓走过来，试图以另一个话题为犹大解个围。直至话题终了，彼得略显无趣地打了一个哈欠，叹着气去往别处，犹大才小心翼翼地开口，“我主，”他的声音是极轻的，“谢谢你。”  
耶稣依旧保持着刚才那种温和的笑容，“我并没有做些什么。我只是来到你身边，与你们进行了一次简短的谈话。”  
“但无论如何——”犹大依旧坚持，“我还是想要感谢你。”  
“我很好奇，犹大。”耶稣的语速很慢，却带着些许不容置疑，“为什么你不想提及起你的家乡？”  
“这……”他吞吞吐吐，“这对于你而言，并不是那么愉快。”  
“我仍旧想要知道。”  
“不过是俗事罢了。”犹大轻轻叹了一口气，“自从跟随你之后，这些俗事早已经变得无关紧要了。”  
“我不想为难你。”耶稣只是笑了，以一种安抚的口吻，“每个人都有一些难以提及的回忆，并不仅仅是你，我亦如此。”  
“我主…？”犹大的语气有些上扬，带着些质疑与好奇。  
“但这并不是什么坏事，犹大。”耶稣叹了一口气，“它会使你的信仰更加坚定，你也因此明白你来自何方，去往何处。你会突然明白过来，天父无处不在，他会帮助着你，指引着你，只要你满怀对于他的信仰。”  
“可我只信仰你，我主。”  
“那便足够了，犹大。”耶稣又一次展颜，“你看哪，还有那么多人，连这一点小小的要求都不曾做到。而我所在这里的每一日，便如同十年一般漫长。可这是我所作出的选择，我便要一直走下去。我知道我没有回头路，我前方的结局早已经注定。”耶稣的语气依旧十分平稳，“这是属于我一个人的选择。没有任何人能来承担。”  
“我愿意承担为你承担，我主。”犹大谦恭地说。  
“你不能。”耶稣叹了一口气。

***

 

当耶稣与其他人展开有关于父母的讨论时，犹大只是闷不吭声地坐在一旁，尴尬地看着众人的纷争。门徒们用着粗糙简陋的词汇构造着各自的观点，他们谁也说服不了谁，只留下充满火气与暴躁的词句遗留在空气之中。  
耶稣只是皱着眉头看着这一切的发生，他没有制止彼得与马太的争论，他只是安静地坐在他们的四周，任由门徒们环绕着他。许是因为他许久未曾开口，最终彼得和马太突然沉默了下来，以假装出来的平静口吻看向耶稣，“我师，你有什么见解？”  
“在此之前，我想听听犹大的意见。”耶稣回答。  
“我并没有什么观点。”犹大抿了抿嘴唇，他的嘴角因为过于干燥而有些破皮。  
“每个人都应该有自己的观点。”彼得满不在乎地嘟哝，“关于你的家庭，或是什么——我早就想询问了，犹大。”他顿了顿，“你究竟经历过什么，以致于每当我问及你时，你都不曾回答。”  
“我来自加略，仅此而已。”犹大的口气是极淡的，与彼得略带着愤怒的语气有些格格不入。  
“我并不是问你来自何方——”  
“你们停下。”耶稣突然说道，他的声音不大，却可以让人听得足够清晰，“彼得，你忘记我的教导了吗？你不应当像刚才那般，去强迫别人。”  
“可是……”彼得欲言又止。  
耶稣却不再回答他，只是转过头看向站在一旁的犹大，“犹大，你有什么观点呢？”  
“我认为，摩西十诫上所说的大部分法约，都是极其错误的。”犹大不屑地撇起嘴角，“它们早已经不适用现在，不适用于我们了。”  
“这个观点听起来十分新奇。”耶稣平静地回答，他扭过头，对向犹大的眼眸，“犹大，你不妨直言。”  
“这仅仅只是对于我来说。”犹大叹了一口气，“诚然，十诫之中的每一条我们都应该做到，但如要全部秉承，对于生活在如今这个破败世纪的凡人而言，这实在是太过于艰难了。”他顿了顿，就着冲动继续，“大部分人淫乱，偷窃，撒谎，甚至是假借天父的名义去做某些苟且的行当。他们理应被处死。然而，却仍旧有更多的人因为这些条约而被加以莫须有的罪名。那些怀有异心的人将坚硬的石头扔向他们，要把他们一一谋杀殆尽。摩西的十诫已经被玷污，被毁坏，被加以利用，第一起事件的发生便已经标志着，十诫早已经沦为空谈了。”  
“这亦是我所想的。”耶稣赞同地点了点头，“可我们的力量过于微薄，我只能行走在这片土地之上，用我力所能及的力量去重新验证天父的所言。但我的力量仍旧是太过于薄弱了，我无法打破法以赛人的层层束缚，我无法拯救那些早已经被玷污的思想。”  
“不，我主，你的力量是无尽的。”安德烈[3]迅速地回应，“我将众人带至你身边时，他们总是怀着虔诚的目光看着你——他们是信仰你的。”  
“他们的信仰终究会被摧毁。”耶稣叹了一口气，“而我们并不知道他们是否真的信仰这一切。”  
使徒们地争执突然戛然而止，安静突然而然地降临在他们其中。耶稣没有说话，只是叹了一口气，缓缓起身离开。

 

\-----------------------------------------

[3]据记载，安德烈喜好将耶稣介绍给众人以便标榜自己的信仰虔诚。

 

03.

当有人对着耶稣小声地哭诉，嘴里喃喃着关于父母的痛恨时，耶稣竟是迟疑了。有那么一瞬间，他突然察觉到了自己对于父亲的恨意。于是，他带着惊异的想起，在某个未知的时刻，有人小声地告诉他：人们总是会因为莫名其妙的原因恨着自己的父母。  
有关这一点，耶稣也是同意的。尽管他从未确定过，自己的父亲是那个处在天上的、那个高高在上的神，还是那个在伯利恒居住、数年平平凡凡的约瑟。在他早已经蒙昧的记忆里，他自出生便称呼约瑟为父亲，谦恭地面对着他，为他端茶倒水，为他祈福平安——但约瑟从未称呼过他为儿子，甚至，他对待耶稣就像是对待敌人那样，所给予对方的只有冷眼与嘲笑。  
而他没有告诉自己的母亲。他想，他的母亲所受到的苦难实在是太多了，多到她已经难以承担，想要一心寻死了。他总是在深夜时听见一阵微弱的脚步声，而后随着一声若有若无的关门声，他家中唯一的一扇木门被轻轻地阖上，一阵更为压抑的哭声自空气中传来。  
他的母亲玛丽隔着一扇木门在哭泣着，她的口中念念有词，但声音实在是太过于微弱，以致于连耶稣都不甚明晰。他只是听见他母亲的哭声，却始终不敢上前去安慰她。那时的他隐约地知道，他就是他家中悲惨的根源。  
后来他听起同乡的人说起他母亲的故事，诸如约瑟早年休妻的传言，或是他的出生的经过，甚至是后来他们迁居别处的事——说起来，这些琐事或多或少都与他有关。约瑟太过于恪守法以赛人的可笑规矩，他总是幻想着乡里的人在背地里嘲笑他与玛丽的荒唐经历，讽刺他莫名其妙地戴上了一顶绿帽子。  
他惶恐度日，每日所谈论的大抵上都是这些事情。他不断地责怪着玛丽，对她亦施以冷眼。可他不能休了她，甚至，他亦不能将她带到村头让村民们用石头将她砸死。毕竟，那一场梦境[4]实在是太过于真实，真实至他甚至开始幻想他如若他做完这一切后，他所应该获得的惩罚。  
而他始终是畏怯的，他想他无论如何也做不到。  
像是理所当然地，他在这之后将自己的悲哀更加放大地发泄在耶稣与玛丽的身上。他甚至没有感到任何悔意。他想，他的生活已经足够不幸了，他理应有权利发泄自己的憎恶。  
于是，当约瑟首次对耶稣抛下那些极度羞辱的词汇时，耶稣才彻彻底底地体会到，自己的降临对于玛丽而言是何等的罪过。  
—————————-  
[4]路加福音中，约瑟发现玛丽怀孕后想要休妻，却在睡梦中得到天使的托梦，嘱咐他迎娶玛丽回家。此文依旧用的这个解释，不过对于约瑟的形象进行了一定程度的篡改。着重强调了他不相信神迹的一部分，恰好与圣经之中破落的世纪相衬。

犹大也曾恨过自己的父母。但论及缘由，他多少也说不太清楚。  
他只是依稀记得，他的父亲早在他年幼时便已经死去，而后，他的恨意与叛逆随着父亲的死亡而自然地转移至他的母亲身上。但随着时间的推移，他那荒唐的、对于母亲的憎恶又缓慢地转变成了对于家乡的恨意。  
在他的记忆里，那时的加略土地是极其贫瘠的，一年也产不出几粒麦子，农民们趴在干涸的土地上，看着开裂的泥巴小声地祈求上帝的降临。  
他们日夜祷告，然而始终不见雨水的来临，仿佛上帝早已经像是抛弃锡安那般转过身去，决绝地背离他们。之后，另一些人像是突然变得了然于胸，放弃了对于上帝的期待，转投向另一些神明，他们在加略的村头搭砌神庙，又开始为他们创造出来的肤浅的神明撰写史书。  
他们在日出时在村口集结，带着些许神经质地杜撰着一些听起来极其荒唐可笑的传说。有些博学的人则偷偷地将那些故事嫁接到之前所听过的奇闻异录里。他们的故事依傍着《出埃及记》中所描述的迦南地而生。在他们的故事里，人人衣食无忧，他们的和平地生活在一起，自由自在地像是毫无任何神规条约的束缚。  
但这样总归是远远不够的。  
之后，更多人加入了进来，他们提议添加些战争或是别的成分进去，让那些诡谲的神话更加精彩。自然而然地，另一些反派神明在他们的手中顺利地诞生。某些象征着淫欲、贪婪、仇恨等负面情绪的天神迅速地加入他们粗粝的神话体系里，于是，人们变得不再是那般安居乐业了，他们开始嫉妒贪婪，生活里充满了淫乱。  
这让些许人不满，但更多的人顺气自然的接受了，他们变本加厉地篡改着先人所写下的故事，越发肆意妄为地在村口举办起那些看起来荒谬可笑的祭祀活动。他们疯狂地在街道上拉拢别人，带着威胁地强迫他人加入到他们的队伍之中来。  
一些人碍于他们的力量加入到他们的队伍之中，尔后，那些人满腹牢骚的与他们站在一起，最终随着时间的流逝而变得与他们相同。这让村子里那些原本善良的人感到诧异，仿佛在一夜之后四处都变得奇异非常，上帝像是在冥冥之中彻底地抛弃了他们，任由这片土地像索多玛那样，执迷不悟地呆在井底。  
慢慢地，加略人变得更加贪婪凶狠，他们的满脑子只想着金钱与利益，仿佛缺少了那些充满着腐朽与铜臭的东西就无法生存。他们每日依靠祭拜那些莫须有的神明而生，他们喃喃自语，将目光抛向了更远处。  
大多数人都支持他们，但多少也有反对者，犹大的母亲就是其中一个。  
她第一次发现那奇怪的宗教时，是在深夜。彼时月光尚且不太明朗，她午夜梦回，因着一场突发的噩梦而惊醒，她大口大口地喘气，突然而然地想要走出门去村中走走。  
她还记得午夜的风多少带着些冷涩的意味，它们突兀地刮着她的脸，像是粗燥的树叶一般拂过她的身躯。她缓慢地走至村口，直至村口的狂人们带着凶狠的表情在月光之下喃喃地念着他们的律法——他们在宰杀一个活人，她看见那人的脸上流着鲜血，光芒像是就着那红色的液体熠熠发光。她没有敢上去去阻止他们，但那些事情多少在她的心中留下了难以磨灭的痕迹。  
她毕竟是个不知世事的农妇，甚至在此之前从未见识过真正的血腥与屠杀。在那些强权与暴力前，她即便知道那是不对的，但她自始至终都没有敢上前去阻止。  
她只是将那些仇恨压抑于心中，等待着终有一日的爆发。她惶恐地警告着犹大，不要接近那肮脏的村口，她小心翼翼地试图隔离他与那些恶人，她试图操控着他的全部生活，她只是害怕着，自己辛苦培育的儿子在某一日也像村口那些人那般，带着恶意与贪婪地看向他人，毫不留情地执起刀，将它缓缓对向某些从未伤害过他的人。  
可那时的犹大从未理解过这一切。

 

04.

 

犹大至今仍记得那是一个清晨，尽管他甚至已经全然说不上来整个事情的经过。他只是清晰地记得，当他自迷昧之中惊醒时，他的世界里便只剩下自己母亲那凄烈的惨叫。那一声尖利刺耳的叫声有力地划破了整个窒息的黎明，在日光还未曾抵挡这片充斥着愚昧与悲哀的土地前，欣欣然地围绕在人们的身边。  
他颤抖着下床，甚至都未曾顾得上套上自己的旧鞋。他赤裸着脚，任由自己的脚板踩踏在铺满杂乱稻草与小砂砾的地板。凉意迅速地自地底升起，尔后如同烟雾在他的血液里扩散开来。他倒抽了一口冷气，费力地推开了那扇距自己不远处的木门。  
于是他便再也无法忘记了。  
他呆愣愣地站在门沿旁，颤抖着扶着门首，他的双腿颤颤，甚至连一个完整的单词都无法说出。他只是看见自己的母亲站在远方，而另一些他所熟悉的乡邻则像是发了狂，拿着长满尖刺的藤条毫不停歇地抽打着她。那些尖刺在他的眼前彻底地割破了她的皮肤，那些血红色的液体像是耶路撒冷突然萌发的枯井，在某个光线昏黑的夜晚潺潺地涌上砂石地。  
“停下！停下！你们在干些什么？”犹大握紧了自己的拳头，任由自己的声音暴露在这个充斥着血腥味道的清晨。  
然而他所能听见的仍旧是那些单调乏味的抽打声。这些充斥着血液与顽愚的嘈杂像是梦魇那般，缓慢地附身于犹大的身体之上，让他紧闭上双眼，仿佛整个世界只有这一场噩梦的存在。  
依旧是一片过于乏味的宁静。  
他咬紧牙齿，深深地吸了一口气，像是做出了一个再为重大不过的决定一般，握紧拳头，快步走上前。  
他想他那时候已是决意赴死了。

***  
“关于你的童年，你记得些什么，犹大？”耶稣远远地坐在他的身旁，他们平行地坐着，却尴尬地距离彼此数十步之遥。  
他的手不安分地放在自己的粗布衣服上，指尖小心翼翼地试图抚平那些冗杂着粗略缝隙的褶皱：“我……”他吞吞吐吐，“我不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“关于那些，我实在是无法告诉你，我主。那并不是些好回忆，我在那些熔铸着暴虐的记忆里所得到的只有一片灰暗晦涩的阴影。在某些时刻，它们于我而言便像是诱惑夏娃的魔鬼，带着诱惑地吸引我上前窥探，却在我接近它的那一刻将我的信仰刺伤。”他有些烦躁地揉着自己的头发，“这么说——可能并不能让人十分明白…”他咽了咽口水，又轻声加上一句，“我甚至怀疑我从未找到过信仰，我主。”  
“我从不曾怀疑过你，犹大。”耶稣笑了。  
“但我…我并不信仰这些东西，我并不像彼得那般虔诚。我甚至都不确定我是否信仰天父——”  
“可你是犹太人，犹大。”耶稣重复，“你自出生便理所应当信仰着天父——天父并没有给你选择的权利，因为你的父辈已将这权利撕碎，扔进了乔丹河里。于是你没有选择的权利，这便是你的罪过，过去的锡安曾试图挑战过，现在的耶路撒冷亦是。”  
“我并非在拒绝信仰，我只是想要寻找到它。我想知道，我是否真的能将自己的命运置于手中，或者，我只是沿着天父所为我安排的轨迹迷茫地行走？”  
耶稣只是轻轻地叹了一口气：“我想你知道答案。”  
“但我想要拒绝去接受它，这算是我的权利吗？”犹大抬起头，对向耶稣的视线，他看见坐在对面的棕发男人在那一瞬间低下了头，而他只是抿了抿嘴唇，打破了这短暂的沉默，“我始终想打破我的命运。”他顿了顿，又一次开口，“我主，关于我的未来，你知道些什么？”  
“与你童年的回忆那样。”耶稣定定地说，“我无法如实相告。”  
“拉比，你知道我的童年…？”犹大停顿了许久，最终，他叹了一口气，艰难地开口。  
耶稣没有说话，只是轻轻起身，缓慢地向犹大逼近，最终，他在距离他数寸的地方停了下来。他没有坐下，只是直直地站着，小心地低下头去看向坐在自己身旁的犹大。他小声地叹了一口气，缓缓蹲下，凑近犹大略显焦灼的脸：“一切都会没事的，犹大。”他将自己的手放在犹大的肩膀上，感受到对方轻微的颤抖，尔后，他缩回手，又一次重复：“一切都会没事的。”

***  
犹大小心翼翼地站在门沿旁，日光直愣愣地斜射至他的皮肤上，他眯着眼睛，感到那串过于刺目的光线逐渐熔铸于他的眼睛里。他微微眯着眼，直至感到视线缓慢地变得明朗，他才走了出去。  
耶稣正坐在置于墙边的木堆上，琐碎的木屑微微地沾上他的粗布衣袍，让那棕色的麻布袍子看起来带着些许肮脏不堪。  
“我们将要离开这里。”耶稣突然说道，声音如若一柄突如其来的利剑，在这个瞬间迅速地刺破了所有的宁静，“犹大，你还记得我们在这里呆了多久吗？”  
“大概七日。”犹大说。  
“你看，又是七日。”耶稣叹了一口气，“我总是认为我的时间无多。”  
“可我们的行程在刚刚开始，我主。”犹大低下了头。  
“但这一切都是注定的…不是吗？就如同你的人生。犹大，你有想过背离天父吗？”  
犹大因为这突如其来的句子慌了神，他有些颤抖和惊讶：“拉比，你…为什么要这么问？”  
“在这个世代，人们总是想要背离自己的父母——但因为规矩在，大部分人不敢为之。可他们内心是渴望反叛的。你看这罗马，尽管人们总是毕恭毕敬地称呼那些老者为祭司，视他们为接触天父的唯一之桥梁，但多少，人们的心中总是存在着反抗。”耶稣看行犹大的双眼，直至目睹到他眼中盛着的震惊，“但谁又会真正地去追随他们呢？就像是我的追随者们，如若我不展示神迹，空有话语与教促，谁又会追随于我？”  
“拉比…？”犹大咽了咽口水，“你的意思是？”  
“我们都是无用的，这便是我的教导。”  
“不。”犹大迅速地回绝了，他能听见自己的声音带着些许颤抖，像是因为得知了什么惊天的秘密似的，“我的意思是——”他沉沉地低下了头，“你…并不信仰…神…？对吗？”  
耶稣没有说话，许久，他突然站起身，轻轻地拍却身上的木屑，回过头去看向犹大。而犹大始终低着头，不发一语。

05.  
谈及整个父系社会的秩序，耶稣也无法说出个所以然。在某些未知的时刻，那些所谓的全知全能的能力像是做了废，只空留给他一些过于肤浅的词汇。他在脑中搜寻许久，始终无法找到一个合理的解释。他想，他对于父亲仍旧是恐惧的。不管是那个在拿撒勒整日劈柴的约瑟，或是另一个处在天堂之顶端，默然俯瞰世人的父。他们都是那么的冷漠而不近人情，在那些他过于缺乏关爱与温暖的时刻，将他又一次推入另一个熔铸着冰霜与绝望的墓穴。  
于是，他始终没有回到拿撒勒，仿佛在他走之后的那一日后，所有关于童年的印记都已然磨灭，唯留下某些空旷寂冷的废墟孤零零地在他的灵魂里残存。他始终记得那些夹注着伤痕与疼痛，淤青与眼泪的日子——那些玛丽也无能为力，只能苦苦承受的日子。他还记得那无数个跪在月光下祷告的寂静黑夜，仿佛在那时，他的世界里所剩下的只有微薄的信仰以及神所加诸于自己的、关于道义的无聊责任。  
这是理所应当的，他对自己说，除了信仰，他还有什么是可以剩下的呢？除了信仰，除了这副满是伤痕与痛苦的身躯，他还拥有什么呢？  
所有的快乐都不过是生命之中的一刹那流逝，唯有痛苦才足以使人铭刻于心。


End file.
